


The Age of Ineffability

by hiddenfires



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenfires/pseuds/hiddenfires
Summary: What is the entirety of human history between friends?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	The Age of Ineffability

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes from the ages. Some together and some apart.

Aziraphale was there the moment the first rays of light graced the forests of Eden - lush and full of promise.

He saw Adam rise from the clay, and Eve from the dust (at some distance of course - more or less peaking from behind a tree on the hill three miles away, but there all the same). The days were always bright, the weather forever temperate, and pears unfailingly sweet (sweeter than he had ever since encountered. It was worth the trouble of avoiding the humans and other guards to retrieve them). The sword was light in his hand, more of a ceremonial object than a weapon he realistically saw himself using again. After all, who would deign challenge the Almighty? It certainly hadn't worked for those who had tried before. The demons had tried, certainly, but success for them was never a true option. The Almighty's plan was ineffable, sure, but also quite clear on the victor.

And so, Aziraphale did not worry - he had yet to know better.

Even as the millennia dragged on, Aziraphale held close the memory of those first days in Eden. They preceded his doubt, his preference for fine wine and literature, and the acquaintance of a certain flash bastard he had come to adore. He had existed so long before, yet somehow it was just as much his beginning than Adam himself.


End file.
